Guerreros del Tiempo
by Kentaru Z
Summary: Antiguos Guerreros del pasado, terminan misteriosamente en la epoca de Sonic... que clase problemas, traera esto? Cuando lo unico que ellos desean es luchar, sin importar el caos, que esto cause! Leanlo, y descubranlo!
1. En el pasado…

Jeje, los saluda Kentaru otra vez! Bueno, ahora ultimo eh estado algo distraído, con mi fic de Sonic Adventure: Future of Chaos, pero decidí no seguir hasta comprar los nuevos juegos y actualizarme, jeje, por eso ahora les traigo este fic, que espero me salga corto… aunque lo dudo, jaja, conociéndome…

Bueno, este fic tratara de cómo unos guerreros del pasado, se encuentran ahora en el presente con Sonic y compañía, y… mejor no les digo más y lean!

Sonic the Hedgehog y compañía, pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team.

Drago the Half-Dragon y sus compañeros y enemigos, me pertenecen a mí.

**Guerreros del Tiempo:**

Capitulo 1: En el pasado…

- Es lo mejor que tienes? –le pregunto desafiante, un erizo color azul, muy claro, con ojos amarillos, el cual usaba una armadura de samurai, y portaba una katana (la espada japonesa, para los incultos) en la mano derecha.

- Grr… guarda silencio Drago! Es tiempo de poner el miedo a la muerte, devuelta a tu corazón! –dijo otro erizo color marrón, con ojos azules, que usaba una armadura tipo medieval, con una bufanda celeste, y como arma, una espada medieval, sujetada con ambas manos.

- Ha… todo este tiempo… y aun no aprendes a estar mas calmado… no Raven? –

- Ha! Quien necesita estar calmado… -

El erizo Raven, se lanzo contra Drago, y lo trato de golpear con su espada, pero este esquivo el golpe y le dio una patada en el estomago, lo que no detuvo a Raven, el cual, con un veloz moviendo, casi le saca la cabeza a Drago, los dos saltaron asía atrás, y se miraron unos segundos.

- Veo, que ninguno de los dos, ah aprendido a luchar… -dijo una voz, sobre una gran roca.

- Esa voz… -comento Raven.

- Humph… solo puede ser de… -Drago alzo la vista, encima de la roca, de pie, estaba un erizo rojo, con ojos de color rubí, una armadura medieval roja, con una capa negra, en su cintura, la empuñadura de una espada, pero sin filo- Fireknight… -

- Al menos recuerdas mi nombre… -este salto de la roca, y desenvaino su empuñadura, de la cual, salio un gran filo de fuego, luego miro a Raven- y también estas tu… Raven… -

- Un gusto como siempre Fireknight… -respondió este con una sonrisa fingida.

- Quieres participar en nuestra pequeña pelea? –pregunto Drago.

- Si no te molesta? –

- Para nada… -

- Ya cállense y peleen… -

Los tres se lanzaron al aire, y comenzaron a intercambiar espadados, entonces… sin que ninguno se diera cuenta… una luz los envolvió…

- Que, que esta pasando! –pregunto Raven, sorprendido.

- No tengo idea! –dijo Fireknight.

- Demonios… esto no es bueno –comento Drago.

Entonces la luz se hizo mas fuerte y los tres desaparecieron con ella.

En la actualidad…

Un erizo azul saltaba sobre la cabeza de un robot, y este explotaba, y del humo salía un hombre gordo, con forma de huevo gritando…

- ME VENGARE SONIC! –y desapareció en el aire.

- Bien hecho Sonic! –decía un zorrito, que llego al lado, del famoso Sonic, cuando este toco suelo.

- Ha… no fue problema –dijo guiñando un ojo.

Entonces una luz, apareció frente a ellos, y de ella, aparecieron tres erizos, los que cayeron al piso, desmayados.

- Y eso? –pregunto el zorro boquiabierto.

- Ni idea… -dijo Sonic, igual de sorprendido, solo que disimulándolo.

El erizo celeste se puso de pie y miro a todos lados.

- Donde rayos estoy… -

- Osh… justo cuando te iba a ganar… -dijo el erizo marrón, también poniéndose de pie.

- Seguro… con lo lento, que están tus movimientos Raven… -dijo el erizo rojo, levantándose.

- Esto… quienes son? –pregunto Sonic, acercándoseles, pero cuando llego frente a ellos, los tres, con sus espadas, le apuntaron a su cuello y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Bien hechicero, que truco fue ese? –

Continuara…

Bien, ese fue el primer capitulo… ahora conocieron a las variaciones Sonic, de algunos de mis personajes viejos, como Drago, Raven (pronúncienlo así ''RA-VEN'', no como en los Teen Titans, donde Raven se pronuncia Reiven, por favor) o Fireknight, los cuales de hecho, han existido, mucho antes de siquiera conocer todo lo de Sonic, y eso… bueno, espero muchos Reviews! Nos vemos!

Kentaru the Hedgehog


	2. Los tres guerreros…

Bien! ya esta listo el primer capitulo, ahora es el segundo! gracias por sus reviews, todos fueron muy bien recividos! espero que a todos les agradaran mis personajes, ahora aqui viene el siguiente, disfrutenlo!

Sonic the Hedgehog y compañía, pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team.

Drago the Half-Dragon y sus compañeros y enemigos, me pertenecen a mí.

**Guerreros del Tiempo:**

Capitulo 2: Los tres guerreros…

- Hechicero? –pregunto Sonic, sorprendido.

- Es el hechicero más raro que eh visto… -comento Raven.

- Si, esta algo enclenque… -menciono Fireknight.

- Enclenque? –dijo Sonic, enojándose.

- Por no decir alfeñique… -dijo Drago, alejando su espada, al mismo tiempo que los otros.

- Enclenque y alfeñique? –Sonic, se había enojado por esos comentarios.

- Entonces, que magia nos trajo aquí… si no fue un hechicero? –dijo Fireknight.

- Hum… de seguro… debió ser algún truco de tus tantos enemigos Drago –menciono fastidiado Drago.

- Insinúas que tengo la culpa? –pregunto Drago, enojándose con el erizo marrón.

- No, yo no insinué nada… -

- Ah… -relajándose.

- Lo afirmo –complemento.

- Basta! –Drago golpeo a Raven, en la cara tirándolo contra una pared.

- Grr… quieres pelear? –

El erizo marrón, salto asía el celeste, y sacando de su cintura un martillo de mango corto y sujetándolo de unas correas en la punta del mango, lo hizo girar en su mano unos segundos, para luego arrojárselo, Drago salto esquivándolo, pero el martillo, se estrello contra una pared, haciéndola trizas.

- Ahora veraz! –Drago, cuando se paro otra vez, apunto con la mano extendida, asía Raven y grito- Freeze Arrow! –una flecha de hielo apareció y se disparo asía Raven, pero este con su espada la partió en dos.

- Humph… -Fireknight, desenvaino su espada, con filo de fuego y salto asía Drago- hora de que sepas, como sabe mi Espada de Fuego! –Drago apenas pudo esquivar el filo llameante de la Espada de Fuego de Fireknight.

- Ice Ball! –Drago disparo una esfera de hielo gigante contra Fireknight, la cual lo arrastro contra una pared, clavándose en ella, y Fireknight atrapado entre la pared y el hielo.

- Drago! –el erizo celeste volteo, y se encontré con Raven, con una esfera de luz, entre las dos manos- Dark Lightning! –la esfera de luz, se torno negra, y de ella, salio un relámpago negro, que golpeo a Drago, arrojándolo contra el suelo.

- Sonic debemos hacer algo –le dijo Tails al erizo azul- están devastando todo –

Y así era, los tres erizos, con tantos ataques mágicos, estaban destruyendo esa zona de la ciudad poco a poco.

- Demonios… pero no podemos ni acercarnos… -

Los tres erizos siguieron atacándose, mientras Sonic y Tails, los miraban, sin saber que hacer.

Continuara…

Listo! gracias a los lectores por leer! este capitulo, sique fue violento xD pronto llegaran varios personajes que no aguantaran meterse en esa pelea, como sierto echidna rojo y un erizo negro, que todos conocemos, cada uno por razones diferentes... bueno, nos leemos luego!

Kentaru the Hedgehog


	3. Batalla Caótica…

Tercer capitulo! Y la cosa empieza a ponerse seria! Jaja... gracias a los lectores del fic, que disfruten este capitulo, trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo, espero resulte, bueno disfrutenlo.

Sonic the Hedgehog y compañía, pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team.

Drago the Half-Dragon y sus compañeros y enemigos, me pertenecen a mí.

**Guerreros del Tiempo:**

Capitulo 3: Batalla Caótica…

Mientras muchas explociones se escuchaban por la ciudad, Sonic y Tails, solo podían ver como los guerreros desataban el caos en la ciudad con sus ataques.

- Demonios, si nos acercamos nos cortan, si nos alejamos nos afecta una explosión… no hay mucho que hacer… -comento Tails.

- Double Image! –Drago se dividió en cuatro Dragos, los que empezaron a atacar a Raven y a Fireknight.

- Solo uno… -dijo Raven, mientras golpeaba al que lo atacaba por la derecha- es el real… -Raven le dio la espalda al otro, mientras que este le seguía golpeando- y solo ese… puede hacer daño… -

- Eres bueno… Wind Image! –Drago se puso de pie, y tiro una esfera al piso, esta exploto y lo cubrió de humo, y cuando Raven corto el humo, con su espada, Drago no estaba hay.

- Tus trucos ninja… no te salvaran por siempre… -

- Cielos… que trucos –decía Sonic con emoción.

- Sonic… -le reprocho Tails, con una gotita en la cien.

- Lo siento, compañero… es que me emociona esto de la batalla –con una gota más grande.

La batalla siguió y siguió, saltaban a los techos, rompían vitrales de tiendas, cuando eran arrojados, contra una, se lanzaban todo lo que encontraba, usaban poderes mágicos que destrozaban la ciudad.

- Sonic… esto no puede seguir… tenemos que sacarlos de aquí… -dijo Tails, preocupado.

- Hum… llevémoslos a Angel Island! –

- Seguro, crees que a Knuckles, le importe? –

- Es lo de menos –

Sonic corrió hacia los guerreros y les grito.

- Oigan! Trío de debiluchos! A que no me ganan! -

- Que! –dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Ya me oyeron! Jajajaja! –Sonic salio corriendo, y los tres guerreros lo persiguieron.

- Creo… que esto causara mas problemas… -Tails salio detrás de los guerreros.

Después de mucho correr, Sonic llego hasta la orilla de una montaña, donde encima estaba Angel Island.

- Ups… olvide ese detalle… -

- Hey Sonic! –Tails apareció volando con sus colas, y le sujeto una mano, y comenzó a subirlo hacia la isla.

- Hay esta! –grito Raven, al ver a Sonic y a Tails, elevarse asía la isla.

- Van asía esa isla flotante… -agrego Fireknight.

- Como los alcanzamos? –

- Fácil… -dijo Drago, de su espalda salieron dos alas de dragon, de un color azul claro, sujeto de las manos a Raven y a Fireknight y comenzaron a elevarse.

- Una vez en la isla… cada uno por su lado –dijo Raven.

- Obviamente… -dijeron Drago y Fireknight al mismo tiempo.

En la orilla, Sonic corría asía el templo, cargando a Tails, quien estaba agotado, por usar sus colas, durante tanto tiempo.

- Oye Knuckles! –grito al llegar.

- Sonic? –dijo el echidna rojo, bajando del templo de la gran esmeralda verde.

- Mira… tengo un pequeño problema y… -se vio a los tres erizos llegar- creo que ya llego –dijo con una gota, enorme, en la cara.

- Y ustedes quienes son intrusos! Salgan de mi isla! –les grito Knuckles.

- Ah? –Drago lo vio.

- Pues discúlpenos… -dijo Raven adelantándose- Señor Amo de la Isla de los Cielos… -

- Señor Amo de la Isla de los Cielos? –se rieron Tails y Sonic, pero muy despacio.

- Veníamos siguiendo al erizo azul, quien osó, desafiarnos e insultarnos –continúo Raven.

- Si… se como es eso –dijo Knuckles, sujetando su cabeza.

- Ya basta de palabras! –Fireknight salto asía Sonic pero Knuckles se puso frente a el, y le detuvo el paso.

- Que crees que haces? –

- Esto… -Fireknight pateo a Knuckles en la caro, tirándolo al piso- y ahora… -desenvaino su Espada de Fuego y se preparo a atacar a Sonic, cuando una gran roca, se estrello contra el, tirándolo asía el bosque.

- Quien te crees! –le grito Knuckles, el cual lleno de furia, corrió asía Fireknight, y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

- Es fuerte… -dijo Drago.

- Debe serlo… si, es el gobernante de una isla en los cielos… -le comento Raven, cuyo comentario hizo reír a Sonic y a Tails.

- Esto se pone bueno! –Drago fue asía donde el erizo rojo y el echidna luchaban, y trato de hacerles un corte con su espada, pero ambos la esquivaron.

- Con que armas! –Knuckles tomo del piso, un trozo de tronco, y golpeo a Drago en la cara.

- Ha… -Raven formo una esfera de luz oscura y se las arrojo a los tres, formando una explosión- creo que gane –

- Piensa de nuevo –Drago de la nada salio tras el, y lo golpeo con una esfera de hielo gigante.

- VALLANSE DE MI ISLA! –les grito Knuckles- la están destruyendo! –

Los tres erizos se detuvieron y miraron, árboles caídos, agujeros.

- Mejor volvemos a donde estábamos… -dijo Drago con una gotita en la cien.

- Si… jeje –Raven con la misma expresión.

- Nos vamos… pero si tu –apunto a Knuckles- Señor Amo de la Isla en el Cielo, aceptas luchar conmigo, frente a frente! –

- Por que no… -dijo este, con emoción.

- Bien, nos vemos en una hora, en el lugar donde aparecí –

- Y eso donde es? –

- Bueno… esa ciudad, con grandes torres cuadradas y altas –

- Ah! Station Square… bien! –

- Lleva tus armas! –Este comenzó a correr, hasta alejarse.

- Mis armas? –se pregunto Knuckles con cara de tonto.

- Nos vemos! –grito Drago, mientras sacaba sus alas y se iba.

- Humph… -Raven se quedo viendo a Sonic- debo hablar contigo, erizo azul –

En Station Square, a media hora para el encuentro.

- Que lugar mas raro… -decía Drago, desde una azotea- no veo guardias en las torres… uh? –dijo al notar, una figura en otra azotea.

- Será?... –Drago saco sus alas, y fue asía la figura.

La figura, era un erizo negro, con rayas rojas en el cuerpo, estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando la ciudad, desde el borde del edificio.

- Saludos Guerrero Negro –dijo Drago al llegar del aire, el erizo Negro, se sorprendió con este comentario, pero lo disimulo, y volteo asía su hablante.

- Y tu eres?... –pregunto desafiante, al ver la ''vestimenta'' de Drago.

- Soy Drago the Half-Dragon –vio bien a Shadow y se rió- Jaja, desde cuando tienes esas rayas, Caballero Sin Nombre? –

- Caballero Sin Nombre? –dijo Shadow arqueando una ceja.

- Si… además no traes tu armadura negra, como esperas luchar, sin ser lastimado… pero si es verdad -Drago se golpeo la cabeza despacio, cerro los ojos y saco la lengua- olvide el detalle, de que eres inmortal, jeje–Shadow se volteo totalmente, al escuchar eso, ya le parecía raro que ese tipo, lo confundiera con otro, si no que además, sabia que era inmortal.

- Quien eres tu, realmente? –pregunto desafiante a Drago.

- Ah! Quieres pelear? –Drago desenvaino su espada, sonriendo.

- Humph… si es necesario para quitarte esa sonrisa de tonto –shadow se puso en pose, y los dos erizos se prepararon a luchar.

Continuara…

Listo, apuesto a que con eso ultimo todos quedaron muy pasmados! Ha, ha, ha! Pues no dire nada, hasta el proximo capitulo... sufran! bueno, nos leemos luego, lectores!

Kentaru the Hedgehog


	4. Los Guerreros sin nombre

Cuarto capitulo, se que quizas muchos esperan batallas grandes y unicas, pero eso lo estoy dejando para el final... como me gusta hacerlos sufrir... bueno no dire nada ahora, gracias por los reviews! Y disfruten el capitulo!

Sonic the Hedgehog y compañía, pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team.

Drago the Half-Dragon y sus compañeros y enemigos, me pertenecen a mí.

**Guerreros del Tiempo:**

Capitulo 4: Los Guerreros sin nombre…

- Uh?... –Drago abandono su pose- y tu espada? –pregunto curioso.

- Espada? –pregunto el erizo negro.

- Si, tú arma… la espada de filo rojo que siempre usas… -

- No tengo ninguna espada –

- Entonces… -guardo su katana y lo apunto- tu no eres el Caballero Sin Nombre! –

- Nunca dije que lo fuera –

- Así, no tiene gracia –dijo suspirando.

- Humph… -Shadow se cruzo de brazos.

- En serio, no tienes una? –Shadow cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Pues… te conseguiré una! –dijo emocionado- solo espera unos minutos y regreso –le guiño un ojo, saco sus alas y se elevo.

- Quien demonios es ese tonto… -pensó Shadow.

Una erizo rosa caminaba por la calle, cuando de pronto escucho el chillido de un camión tratando de parar a toda prisa.

- Que rayos fue eso? –se volteo rápido a ver- por dios! –vio que un enorme camión, se había estrellado contra un tipo que estaba tirado en el piso, no logro verlo bien, pues mucha gente lo rodeo.

- Se, se cruzo de la nada! –gritaba el camionero- de repente se puso en medio del camino y no logre frenar a tiempo! –

Amy logro hacerse paso en la multitud y logro ver al erizo, el cual usaba una armadura de color negro, con un casco que le tapaba la cara, también traía una capa negra.

- Pobre tipo… -se oyó entre la multitud.

- Si… pobre tipo… -Amy volteo, y escucho un agudo grito de una mujer gorda a su lado, volteo de inmediato y también grito con fuerza. El cadáver del erizo, se había levantado, y se sacaba el polvo de la armadura.

Toda la gente se empezó a alejar de el.

- Pe-pero como? –se dijo a si misma, nadie nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir a un choque así… aunque quizás, por la armadura…

- El monstruo de metal… me golpeo… -dijo en voz baja el erizo, mientras se sacaba el caso, revelando su cara, era parecido a Shadow, era negro y tenia mirada fría, solo que no tenia las rayas que Shadow tiene, sus ojos eran azul claro y tenia una especie de corte, color metal, en el lado derecho del cuello…

- Quédese hay! –le grito un policía.

- Uh? –este volteo, y vio al policía.

- Le dije que se quedara hay! –el erizo empezó a caminar asía el policía, el cual saco su arma- no me obligue… -el erizo saco una espada, con filo rojo y corrió asía el… pero el policía disparo dos veces, dándole en la cien y en el cuello, y el cuerpo callo al piso, el cual se lleno de sangre.

- Cielos! –Amy ya se había alejado algunos metros.

Pero en ese preciso instante, el cuerpo del erizo volvió a ponerse de pie, este se saco las balas del cuello y de la cien, y las arrojo al piso, el policía había salido corriendo por el miedo. Amy ya había caído al piso, por todo lo que había visto… entonces el erizo volteo a verla y camino hasta quedar frente a ella, y se arrodillo a su altura.

- Que lugar es este doncella? -

- Doncella? –dijo ella sonrojada.

- Podría responder? –

- Es-esto es Station Square… -

- Que lugar mas extraño… -poniéndose de pie, mientras que Amy, intentaba pararse, el erizo le tomo la mano y la ayudo.

- Gra-gracias… -la voz de Amy estaba temblorosa, y tenia miedo.

- El monstruo de metal, ya no se mueve… -dijo al ver el camión.

- El camión? –

- Ese es el nombre del monstruo? –

- Bue-bueno… -no podía hablar por el pánico, con el extraño erizo.

- El Samurai debe estar aquí… -pensando en voz alta el erizo.

- Samurai? –Amy no entendía nada.

Entonces a la calle callo el erizo negro Shadow, el cual escucho los gritos y quiso investigar.

- Que paso aquí… -comento.

- Extraño! –oyó Shadow, y volteo- identifícate! –era el erizo extraño, el que le hablaba.

- Humph… -se cruzo de brazos.

- Grr… -el erizo, le apunto con su espada- no me desafíes! –

- Humph… uh? –Shadow noto el color del filo de su espada- dime tu nombre, y te diré el mió… -

- Soy el Caballero Sin Nombre –Shadow se sorprendió al oír eso.

- Soy Shadow the Hedgehog… -respondió, como acordaron.

- Bien Shadow… -este se coloco en pose- prepárese a luchar… -este salto a gran velocidad asía Shadow, y trato de córtalo, pero Shadow esquivo el filo de su espada, y lo pateo en la espalda a gran velocidad, este cayo al piso arrodillado y se volteo asía el- tienes buenas habilidades… pero… -hizo un corte al aire y de este se formo una energía que se dirigió hacia Shadow- Rising Death! –la energía se volvió dos esferas que Shadow apenas esquivo, dando un salto y cayendo sobre una mano, para luego apuntarlo con la mano extendida.

- Chaos Spears! –las lanzas de luz se dirigieron al erizo el cual las esquivo, para saltar asía Shadow y darle ataques consecutivos con su espada, Shadow por supuesto los esquivo todos, pero con cada golpe fallido se volvía cada vez mas difícil esquivar el siguiente, hasta que le dio en el brazo, luego en la pierna y al final en el estomago, después de eso, el Caballero salto asía atrás y miro a Shadow.

- Rayos… -digo el erizo negro al ver la sangre que corría por los cortes que el Caballero le hizo, pero estos se empezaron a curar a gran velocidad.

- Serás duro de matar… -dijo el Caballero.

- Quien dice que puedo morir… -le dijo Shadow sonriendo, con malicia.

- No tienes armas… -guardo su espada- cuando tengas una lucharemos… -dio un gran salto y llego hasta la azotea de un gran edificio, luego desapareció de vista.

- Shadow! –Amy corrió asía el erizo- estas bien? –

- Que? –Shadow volteo asía Amy- ah eres tu, eriza Amy… -Shadow se soltó el estomago, donde estaba la mayor herida, la cual ahora estaba totalmente curada, pero sus guantes estaban llenos de sangre.

- No… no tienes nada… -comento ella.

- Humph… -se cruzo de brazos- obviamente… -

- Seguro estas bien? –

- Ya dije que si… ahora… tengo otro asunto que atender… -se fue corriendo a gran velocidad, asía el edificio, donde se encontró con Drago.

Al llegar vio a Drago en la azotea, con un erizo verde, de ojos amarillos, que también usaba una armadura de samurai…

- Hey! –dijo Drago feliz al ver a Shadow- Guerrero Oscuro, volviste –sonrió- te presento a este otro guerrero -el erizo se adelanto.

- Konichiwa –hizo una reverencia japonesa, mientras le sonreía- me conocen como el Samurai Sin Nombre… -

Continuara…

Bien, Shadow se enfrento al Caballero Sin Nombre... el cual tambien resulto ser inmortal... bueno, pronto sabran mas de este personaje y del Samurai Sin Nombre, todo en el proximo capitulo!

Kentaru the Hedgehog


	5. El Demonio Negro…

Primero que nada... si van a mencionar algo de capitulos muy cortos, pueden empezar con irse... bien... nada? perfecto, pueden leer, disfruten el capitulo, ahora Shadow, aprendera a pelear con katana... bueno disfrutenlo!

Sonic the Hedgehog y compañía, pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team.

Drago the Half-Dragon y sus compañeros y enemigos, me pertenecen a mí.

**Guerreros del Tiempo:**

Capitulo 5: El Demonio Negro…

- Humph… -Shadow se cruzo de brazos y miro a Drago.

- Bueno… ahora que esta el Samurai, el te prestara un arma –le dijo este sonriente.

- Ten… -el Samurai se acerco y le paso la espada que llevaba en la cintura.

- Bien… -la desenvaino- listo? –

Drago se adelanto, y tomo el mango de su katana, sin sacarla.

- Siempre… -dijo cerrando los ojos…

Shadow corrió hacia el, a toda velocidad, con la espada afuera, entonces Drago abrió los ojos, y lo próximo que se vio fue un destello de luz, Shadow en el aire, con un gran corte en el pecho y Drago, un metro mas allá de donde estaba, con la espada fuera de su funda.

- Humph… -guardo su espada.

- Eh… Drago… -se escucho al Samurai.

- Pensé que esquivaría mi Rising Dragon… -Drago cerro los ojos.

- Pues… -

- Demonios… -se escucho, de donde estaba Shadow.

Drago volteo y vio a Shadow, hincado sujetando el corte.

- Es demasiado profundo… tardara en sanar… -

- Escucha… -dijo Drago, volteando- aun te falta mucho, peleare contigo, cuando estés listo… -se fue saltando por los edificios.

El Samurai se le acerco y le sujeto un hombro, Shadow le saco la mano de inmediato.

- No seas tan rudo… -dijo tomando su espada- si quieres… yo puedo ayudarte Demonio Negro… -

- Demonio Negro? –

- Solo un demonio, puede curarse así… -dijo sonriendo- yo te enseñare a mi estilo con la katana… y podrás ganarle… -

- Y que ganas tu? –

- Eso… lo discutimos luego, Demonio Negro –

- Seguro que podré ganarle? –

- No… pero tendrás mas oportunidades que ahora –Shadow se quedo pensando, aunque la idea de aprender a usar bien ese tipo de armas le pareció interesante, el verse preso en un tipo de entrenamiento no le agrado- si es que no tienes miedo… -comento el Samurai.

- Bien acepto… -

Una semana después…

- Valla, ya cálmate, si Knuckles? –decía Sonic al echidna rojo.

- Como quieres! Ese maldito dijo que lucharía conmigo, pero no lo hizo porque no lleve arma… me siento insultado… -

- Ufa… estos tipos son complicados… la verdad… -

- Solo necesito encontrar un arma, para dentro de tres días, y luchare con el… -decía el echidna decidido.

En un claro de Mystic Ruins.

- Bien… -decía el Samurai Sin Nombre- aprendes con una velocidad increíble Demonio Negro, aprendiste a usar a la perfección la katana… -

- Entonces ya puedo vencer a ese Drago? –pregunto serio, el erizo negro.

- No… -

- Que! –

- Aun te falta mucho… -

- Dices que la uso a la perfección, porque dices que no estoy listo! –

- Puedes moverla como si fuera otra parte de tu cuerpo… pero aun no pones tu espíritu en ella… -

- De que basura hablas? –

- Cuando lucho… pongo mi espíritu, mi corazón… mi vida, en esta espada… -decía mientras sujetaba con ambas manos la espada- y eso me permite ser lo bueno que soy… y aunque aun me falte mucho… -voltea asía Shadow, con una mirada fría- puedo vencerte… -sujeto la espada con la mano derecha y estiro su brazo asía atrás- Rising Dragon! –arrojo la espada asía delante, y de ella salio una energía en forma de dragon, la que golpeo a Shadow y lo tiro al piso.

- Que haces! –se quejo, poniéndose de pie.

- Ahora… te toca a ti, aprender a concentrarte… Demonio Negro… -fue hasta una esquino a saco una katana de unas malezas, con la funda y todo, se acerco a Shadow y se la arrojo- para ti… -se alejo- que tu alma, encuentre tranquilidad… -

Shadow tomo la espada y la saco de la funda, era impresionante su hermosura, brillaba con el sol, el mango hecho de madera que cubría una tela negra, las partes metalicas hechas de metal gris, con figuras de demonios gravadas en ellas, mientras contemplaba la espada pensó en lo que el Samurai dijo, entonces se sentó cruzando las piernas, y sujeto la espada con ambas manos.

Drago caminaba por la calle de noche…

- Este mundo… es muy raro… aunque las sopas instantáneas son increíbles –dijo sonriendo- eh?... –dijo al ver a una figura oscura delante de el, usaba una armadura de samurai color negro, y tenia una espada en la mano desenvainada- quien eres? –

- Guerrero… vamos a pelear –levantando la visera del casco, se vio el rostro de Shadow.

- Bien… -sacando su espada- dime… donde sacaste la armadura y la espada? –

- El Samurai me las dio, las dos… -vio la espada- la armadura cuando entrenaba… y la espada cuando termino de entrenarme… -

- Bien… Demonio Negro… ahora veo que estas listo… -

- Aun me falta mucho… -dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Igual que a mi… -dijo sonriendo, al escuchar eso.

- Pero se que puedo vencerte… -abrió bruscamente los ojos, sujeto la espada con ambas manos, y las levanto- Rising Demon! –hizo un corte en el aire, y de el salio una esfera negra cubierta de energía negra, directo asía Drago, este se corrió apenas esquivándola…

- Has mejorado, Demonio Negro… -

- Ni te imaginas cuanto… -salto asía el y comenzaron a intercambiar aspadazos.

Y así empezaron a luchar Shadow y Drago, en medio de la noche…

Continuara…

Juro solemnemente, que si alguno menciona algo de un capitulo muy corto, no le hablo mas en mi vida... gracias... espero review, ojala les gustara el capitulo adios!

Kentaru the Hedgehog


	6. La derrota de la sombra…

Primero que nada, como siempre,si van a mencionar algo de capitulos muy cortos, pueden empezar con irse... bien... nada? perfecto, pueden leer, si esta que digo les molesta, pues les dire que me molesta mas, que se me lleguen reclamos de capitulos cortos, es mi fic, de mi invencion y yo decido si escribo una pagina o diez... ahora, con respecto a Kitsune-vulpes, espero que sepas, sobre como es el funcionamiento de las armas, en el juego de Shadow, porque no es, como mucho pensaban, ahora espero que te agrade lo que ocurrio al Shadow con armadura y espada, bueno que lo disfruten!

Sonic the Hedgehog y compañía, pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team.

Drago the Half-Dragon y sus compañeros y enemigos, me pertenecen a mí.

**Guerreros del Tiempo:**

Capitulo 6: La derrota de la sombra…

Shadow estaba en el piso, lleno de sangre, su espada a varios metros de el, y su armadura hecha trizas en el piso.

- Una espada y una armadura, no harán diferencia… solo tu espíritu lo hará… -Shadow, sin ningún rasguño, guardo su katana y se alejo caminando.

Al día siguiente, Shadow estaba al borde del edificio, sentado pensando.

- Mi espíritu… -decía en voz alta- pensé que el Samurai se refería a que concentrara mi energía para realizar un ataque con mi espada… -vio su espada que estaba guardada en su funda, y sostenía con la mano- pero quizás sea mas profundo… -

Se puso de pie y recordó lo otro que menciono otra cosa que le dijo…

- Con una armadura no ganaras mas defensa… -cerró los ojos- tenia razón… al final… -

- Siempre la tiene… -se escucho una voz.

Shadow volteo rápidamente, para ver a Fireknight apoyado contra la pared, de la caseta que esta en el edificio, de donde salen las escaleras.

- Quien eres? -

- Soy Fireknight… -camino hasta que quedo a la derecha de Shadow- escuche sobre ti, Demonio Negro… -

- Humph… -se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos.

- No puedes vencer a Drago? –Shadow abrió un ojo en dirección a el, sin cambiar su pose.

- Me sorprende… tu mente es fuerte y disciplinada, por lo que puedo ver… pero te falta poner tu espíritu en la lucha… -

- No entiendo… que tiene que ver el espíritu en esto… -

- Todo tiene que ver… nuestro espíritu… es quien nos guía en batalla, nos dice que hacer… nos dice cual es nuestro objetivo… -

- Humph… tonterías… -miro en otra dirección.

- Tal vez… pero si lo fueran… ya lo habrías vencido… -Ese comentario enojo a Shadow- eres de temperamento… como el Samurai me dijo –

- Hablaste con el? –

- Me lo encontré por hay… hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía… es uno de los pocos que me ah vencido, es fuerte… no te parece? –

- Si… -dijo sin ganas de aceptarlo.

- Aunque no sabe enseñar… -Shadow volteo asía Fireknight- si hubiera sido el… me hubiera concentrado en enseñarte, como contactarte con tu espíritu… -

- Que debo hacer, para lograr hacer eso? –

- No hay algo especial que debas hacer… solo debes meditar, hasta que lo encuentres… y una vez lo hagas… estarás listo -

- Humph… -

Fireknight volteo y comenzó a caminar asía la salida.

- Raven encontró como volver a nuestro tiempo… nos iremos en dos días… una vez derrote al Amo de la Isla Flotante… -se fue.

En otro lugar…

- Así que perdió… -

- Eso temo –

- Si pudiera, ya estaría muerto… -

- Así es –Drago miro al Samurai- aun le falta contactar su espíritu… -

- Lo se… creyó que con un ataque especial ganaría… -

- El no me vencerá… aun le falta mucho… -

- Así es… creo que no debí entrenarlo… -

- Seguramente… -

- Será un gran rival… cuando entrene lo suficiente… -

- Eso es lo que no hace… -

- Creo que todo es físico… pero todo es mental y espiritual… -

- Su técnica de Rising Demon, era buena, debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa… –

- Pero una vez la vez… no funciona dos veces… -

- Exacto… debió guardarla… -

- Volverá a enfrentarte? –

- Hasta que no se contacte con su espíritu… volverá y volverá… -

- Una vez lo haga, lo intentara de nuevo y aceptara su derrota… -

- Si… -

Los dos samuráis siguieron caminando por la ciudad en pleno silencio…

Continuara…

Juro solemnemente, que si alguno menciona algo de un capitulo muy corto, no le hablo mas en mi vida... gracias... si les molesta esto, honestamente no me importa, porque si tambien menciona algo de mis advertencias sobre capitulos cortos, tampoco le hablo... espero review, ojala les gustara el capitulo adios!

Kentaru the Hedgehog


	7. Ultima batalla…

Primero que nada, como siempre,si van a mencionar algo de capitulos muy cortos, pueden empezar con irse... bien... nada? perfecto, pueden leer, si esta que digo les molesta, pues les dire que me molesta mas, que se me lleguen reclamos de capitulos cortos, es mi fic, de mi invencion y yo decido si escribo una pagina o diez... bueno, este es el capitulo final, como dije, hiba a hacer un fic no muy largo, ahora estoy trabajando en unos projectos mas, ahora pueden leer, disfrutenlo

Sonic the Hedgehog y compañía, pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team. 

Drago the Half-Dragon y sus compañeros y enemigos, me pertenecen a mí.

**Guerreros del Tiempo:**

Capitulo 7: Ultima batalla…

Al día siguiente, Shadow estaba sentado en la orilla de un edificio, reflexionando sobre todo eso que le habían dicho, aun así no lograba entender muy bien, que tenia que ver el espíritu con una batalla, entonces se puso de pie y miro al sol…

- Y si quizás… -dijo en voz baja.

En la tarde del próximo día, Knuckles estaba en medio de la calle, sujetando un gran mazo hecho de metal.

- Veo que conseguiste un arma… al fin podremos luchar… -dijo Fireknight, delante de el, desenfundando su Espada de Fuego- listo? -

- Ahora veraz… -Knuckles se dirigió corriendo contra el erizo rojo, el cual solo se corrió al lado, golpeo las manos de Knuckles con la empuñadura de su espada, haciendo que tirara el mazo, luego colocando el filo de fuego, en el cuello del echidna…

- Perdiste… -dijo este, en tono burlón.

- Rayos… -dijo Knuckles algo traumatizado, por lo corto que todo eso fue.

En eso llegaron Raven, Drago, el Samurai y el Caballero.

- Bueno… listo Fireknight? -pregunto Drago.

- Si… nos podemos ir… -

- Finalmente… volver a casa… -dijo Raven.

- Volver a vagar… por el mundo… -dijo el Samurai.

- Y volver a perseguiste, hasta conseguir tu derrota –le dijo el Caballero.

- Si, si, si… -dijo el Samurai- sabes que cuando pierda… yo moriré… -

- Lo se… -

- Creo que nos tenemos que ir… no? –dijo Drago.

En eso, una gran explosión de luz, se formo tras los guerreros, y de ella, salio el erizo Shadow.

- Esperen… -dijo cruzándose de brazos, luego mirando a Drago- un intento mas… -

- Seguro? –

- Si… -

- Bien… -Drago tomo sujeto la empuñadura de su espada.

- Aquí voy… -Shadow saco su katana, y se lanzo hacia el…

El sol se ponía, y había una gran esfera de luz, tras un grupo…

- Adiós… -dijo Fireknight, acercándose a la luz, y desapareciendo de un destello.

- Orvua… -Raven hizo lo mismo.

- Humph… hasta nunca… -lo siguió el Caballero.

El Samurai solo hizo un reverencia, y siguió al Caballero.

Drago estaba frente a Shadow, el cual le paso su espada al erizo celeste.

- No lo necesito mas… -volteándose y cruzándose de brazos- puedes quedártela… -

- Es una buena espada… y al final, tuvo un buen uso… -

- No gane… -

- Pero encontraste tu espíritu, eso es lo que importa… -dijo sonriendo serenamente.

- Vete de una vez… -

- Sayonara Demonio Negro… -el erizo celeste le hizo una reverencia, y se acerco a luz, desapareciendo, junto con ella, de este tiempo.

- Vaya… con que Shadow, perdió de nuevo… -decía Sonic, mirando de lejos el espectáculo.

- Humph… di lo que quieres, erizo Sonic… -se volteo y comenzó a caminar- si yo no pude ganarle… obviamente, tu tampoco… -

- Ya relaja la vena... –dijo mirándolo con cara de aburrido- cascarrabias… -susurro.

- Bien Knuckles, al parecer perdiste… -comento Tails.

- No me lo recuerdes… que me molesta mucho –dijo el echidna.

- Creo que ya podemos irnos, no? –dijo Sonic, acercándoseles- tengo algo de hambre –con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Yo igual… luchar da hambre –comento Knuckles.

- Como si hubieras peleado, jeje… -

- Que insinúas? –enojándose…

- Nada, nada… debilucho –mientras salía corriendo.

- Ven jaja! –persiguiéndolo lleno de furia.

- Otra vez –decía Tails que los salio persiguiendo.

Y así los tres se alejaron, dejando la calle vacía…

Fin

Juro solemnemente, que si alguno menciona algo de un capitulo muy corto, no le hablo mas en mi vida... gracias... si les molesta esto, honestamente no me importa, porque si también menciona algo de mis advertencias sobre capítulos cortos, tampoco le hablo... espero review.

Ojala les haya gustado mi fic, agradezco la lectura, nos vemos en un próximo fic.

Sayonara

Kentaru


End file.
